Shopping
by Naomi Hunter
Summary: Pointless Leena Naomi


Naomi followed Leena through the mall. They'd been shopping all day and she was _exhausted_. 

"Leena, sweetie, can we take a break? You might be used to this but I'm no shopper."

"_Aw_, Just one more store, Nomie-chan? Please? We have that party to shop for, and I need a dress. I'll just grab a bunch of crap and you can sit in the waiting area of the dressing room, and I'll model it for you." She said with puppy-dog eyes as the other gave a mischievous grin.

"Can I go _in_ with you?" She pouted back as Leena giggled and blew a tiny kiss. 

"Maybe. Since you've been _such_ a good girl." they laughed together and she nodded. "Really though. I _know_ shopping's not really your favourite thing, but I'm happy you came."

"Ano, it's nothing, really, we've got to respect our respective activities and whatnot. But I don't mind, _really_." She said blushing slightly, following her into the posh store and whistled looking around. "Whew. Ritzy," she commented as an older saleswoman eyed her skeptically. 

"Can I help you young…lady." She looked at her; short, black, cutoffs, torn up fishnets, combat boots, revealing black tank top with fishnet gloves underneath, chunky spiked bondage collar and a cuff on each wrist, heavy black eye shadow and lips, lip-ring….

"Etto, just looking…"

"Well—" She started as Leena took her girlfriend's arm and smiled somewhat bitterly 

'She's with me."

"Oh I see." Leena dragged her somewhat, Naomi turning and sticking out her tongue.

Naomi absently browsed through the racks and picked up a black dress. 

"Hey, put some holes in this and it could be half-decent." she said _before _looking at the tag. When she did she made a slight choking noise.

"Daijoubu Nomie-chan?" Leena turned, wondering if she'd swallowed her gum.

"Megami-sama! E-etto, Lee-Lee-chan! I don't think I could buy you anything here…really—" She started, blushing embarrassedly as the pink haired pilot laughed.

"Who said you were buying? We're shopping on Harry."

"N-Nani?" She felt like she'd been stung.

"Un! He forgot to take back his credit card. I'm still using it."

"Hontou?"

"Sou ne." She answered as the sniper let out a sigh of relief and kicked herself for jumping to conclusions. 

"Daijoubu?"

"E? Oh, hai, hai." She nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Just had a brain lapse."

They headed to the fitting room which was enormous. Naomi collapsed into the red velvet chair while Leena changed/

"So, how does this look?" She did a spin, wearing a typical 'little black dress'.

"Iya. Too plain." she said picking up her head. "You look very nice in black tough."

"Hontou." She pulled it over her head and pulled on another.

"Getting better. Try that one. There." she said digging an Advil from her pocket and taking it without water. The dress reached mid-shin and was pleated slightly, giving it twirl. It was a tube dress slightly bit had black lace shoulders and was trimmed in black ribbon. 

"Ooh la la!" she said as Leena did a little spin. "You look very sexy! Looks a tad funeral-ish but one fucking sexy funeral!"

"Really? Hehe." 

"You need a strapless bra though." She pointed to the lavender straps that showed through the lace.

"Do-able. I need shoes too."

"I have the perfect ones. From my old faery outfit I wore in high school . Lace-up black ribbon. They're pretty ballerina like."

"You dressed up like a faery?"  
"Un!" She laughed as Leena sat in her lap.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"Ugh. I don't want to very well wear a dress. I was thinking I'd rent a tux, cape and get a little top hat and white mask and cosplay as Tuxedo Kamen and be your mystery date." She half joked as Leena touched her cheek.

"Nomie-chan….etto…I was thinking that…..ano…..we could go like we are, as a couple." she suggested shyly as Naomi looked at her.

"Really? You sure?"

"Un! Sides, how would you be able to convince people you were a guy with these? " she poked her in the boob, cutely smiling.

"Aw. But the Tuxedo Kamen idea sounded fun." She nuzzled Leena's neck. "But as long as you're okay with it."

"Un! Now, lets get you a dress!" She pulled Naomi up with a groan of weary protest and a smile and began to change back into her street clothes. 

[ O w a r i ? ]

a/n: Pointless NaomixLeena/LeenaxNaomi. I thought of it in the store while shopping for school clothing. I would continue it but Eh, If it feel like it I will. If anyone wants to Branch off of it, review or email me. But if you email mention LeenaxNaomi or Fanfiction.net in the subj. Otherwise I probably won't respond.

Okay: Japanese dictionary:

Ano and Etto: Hesitation words, (ie: Um, er, ahm…)

Daijoubu: Are you okay?

Megami-sama!: Goddess!

Nani: what

Un: Yup, yep more so. 

Hontou: True, really,

Sou ne: that's right (I think)

E?: What?

Hai: Yes (use in context)

Iya: No

Tuxedo Kamen: Tuxedo Mask's Japanese calling.

Owari: end

Disc: I own nothing, not Zoids nor the brief Sailor Moon ref.


End file.
